Angel of the Damned
by TheWritingSongBird
Summary: This is sort of my own little novel involving taboo love between a human and Luficer (When he was first damned to Earth) I'm not to familiar with the bible, nor with the exact events that lead tot he creation of Hell but I do hope you enjoy, I will add more chapters (When I get around to it.) Also, their will be some steamy scenes, so you have been warned! (In next chapters).


_**Angel of the Damned**_

The flames reached as high as my tiny eyes could see. This not only scared children but their fearing parents too, the ones they relied on for protection needed that themselves. The day seemed normal at first; the village woke with a scuttle but peaceful rush. Farmers went to work; the market was already in full swing when I awoke. I supposed in those days everyone rose early than expected. I was not much older than ten and I was still the eldest of four. I gathered fruits from our garden and hurried to the market with my mother like any other day. Though, the horror that struck us that morning was nothing any child has to be faced with. The loud crashing and sudden tremor of the earth scared those of our village's toughest men. Myself as a child, I saw this as a curious opportunity, to discover something greater than that of our village. Discovered something that had no end, nor a beginning. In the mind of a child I'd suppose there was an ending to everything, to the sky, to the road, to the world. The screams of other people almost deafened me, what were they screaming about? It was just a simple fire. Wasn't it? Even so the large amount of flames was located in a large dirt pit, one that even now when the fire ceases to exist has no end. Even as a child I knew that.

But what emerged from the pit was what was feared the most of all. A large winged man, he was both tainted and muscular. His wings were pure white, though I noticed something, something odd. His wings were slowly being devoured by darkness. The eyes that then flicked upon my presence sent a shiver down my spine. They were cold and emotionless, as if his every being were swiftly yanked from his soul. I felt a hand bring my shoulder back roughly, I questioned this as my head turn to my mother's panicked expression, but soon realized why. As my gaze returned to that of the beautiful man, he was now lying planted on the ground. He had fallen unconscious, the causes of this weren't clear, not at first. A few of the local fishermen had offered to move him while others tried to control the flames. The unconscious man was moved into a local tavern where people began to admire his lean muscular body and jet-black wings. Just a minute ago these people had feared this winged beast and now they were gawking over him. I easily pushed my way through the crowd to take a closer look myself. Once at the head of the crowed I could see his facial features. He was gorgeous, more so then any man anyone in the village had seen. His hair matched perfectly well with his soft wings. I was so tempted to run my hand along the black feathers, but I knew I couldn't in front of so many people. So I waited, when things had died down around closing time, I decided to hide in a cupboard so I wouldn't be seen.

When all was quiet I emerged from the cupboard and slowly stepped over to the still motionless man. No one had dared touch him, or mend his scars. I almost felt sorry for him, why would no one help him? I let out a shaky sigh as I reached my little hand out, beginning to softly stroke his darkened wings. They felt like a feather bed, plump and soft. I had closed my eyes picturing the likes of that of a feather bed. To my surprise I felt a sudden tight grasp of my hand. Reacting to this, I opened my eyes and caught the sight of his blood red eyes. They stared deeply into mine, almost begging me to melt. I quickly withdrew myself and landed on my backside. Looking up at the man as he stood from the table, he had turned his gaze to the door. I wanted to desperately scream, but I didn't. His attention then turned back to that of my presence and he smiled sadly, his face emanating depression. I gasped at this and quickly covered my mouth, not wanting to make a stir. He stepped forward towards me. My little heart thumped loudly in my chest, causing my breathing to become heavier. He stretched out his wings and kneeled to me, bowing his head slightly. "Please … Do not fear me." His voice sounded soft and gentle, as I think about it now, it made me melt. I had nodded my head and reached my hands to his head, lifting it to look at me. I could no longer see an emotionless pit in his eyes, but instead I saw pain and guilt. I withdrew my hands and quickly fumbled around in my pockets. As an elder sibling, I would always carry a small first aid kit, in case they had ever injured themselves. I pulled out a little mixture of cream my mother had concocted from herbs. I grabbed a hand full and smeared it onto his bare chest, covering the scars with it. I washed my hands on my shorts and smiled nervously up at him. He looked at his chest and then back to me with a slightly confusing expression. After a few moments of silence, he chuckled ever so softly and ruffled my short hair. This surprised me by a mile, causing me to blush. His smile was that of perfection that even now, when I see it, I fall in love with him all over again.


End file.
